


Again?!

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, something cute af i wrote yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil ate Dan's cereal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?!

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i died in this website sORRY heres something to make it up  
> love you guys  
> .* emi

"Phil have you seen my-" Dan began as he walked into the kitchen, stopping halfway mid his sentence, as he looked at his friend. His best friend who was currently eating his share of cereal. "Phil!!"

Almost instantly in a heartbeat, Phil stopped his movements. But that didn't do anything good because his abruptness made him drop the cereal box, little pieces of square shreddies littered their tile floor, making quite a huge mess that will probably take a long time to clean up.

The brunette's expression turned to those of a surprised one, as if he walked in on Phil murdering someone. Well, in this case he killed his cereal. RIP Shreddies; it was going to cereal heaven.

"Phil!!" Dan said again, his voice going high in a slight exasperated tone. It was one thing the other male was eating his cereal - for some reason in the afternoon which he usually sneaks in the kitchen at 3 in the morning to indulge himself in the deliciousness - but it was totally another to witness it fall to the ground. His cereal children died, or something.

"Sorry!" Phil replied back, his hand making its way to the back of his neck, rubbing it to express his apology. Though of course a giddy smile plastered across his face, both bottom and top teeth showing along with his tongue poking out. It was a cute action he always do. Something that Dan grew to fall in love with, besides his personality and appearance.

Dan only pouted at Phil, his arms crossed as he let out a small hmph. Things like this was something to be easily forgiven but Dan liked to pretend to be hurt so Phil can do what he loved.

"Daaaan. Don't be like that please. I said I was sorry." Phil repeated, picking the box up and setting it on the counter. The younger kept pouting but this time his eyes fluttered at his friend and lover, one that reminded Phil of a cute puppy that got bullied because of other big dogs.

He saw his face and it was like a light bulb grew in his head. Phil had been friends with him for 8 years; he knows Dan's quirks and insecurities, his likes and dislikes, his habits and flaws. Smiling, Phil took a step towards Dan and leaned in, kissing the slightly taller male which caused the other to blush. Phil heard Dan giggling and his pout softened, soon kissing him back, hands making its way around Phil's neck.

Soon, it felt like forever, they pulled away. That was what Dan loved and that was what he was waiting for Phil to do. He always did it. Whenever Dan pouted and acted like a whiny kid, the older would kiss him, or even if he was lucky he'll give him many, many kisses. All the kisses Dan wants.

"Apologize again you dork." Dan told him, stroking Phil's cheek as they never bother to look away from each other. His blue, ocean eyes were too beautiful to even do so. It wasn't blue either, he noticed beforehand, but a mixture of green and yellow. His eyes were practically like nature; both the sky and trees dipped in the ocean. Another thing, Dan grew to fell in love with.

Phil giggled again. God, that giggle. It was so fucking cute and the best thing was, it was Phil's. Original and his. And it was also Dan's; he is the only one that can hear it. Well, when the camera's off. Phil was Dan's and Dan was Phil's.

"Sorry, Bear."

Dan's lips tugged into a small and he giggled as well. "I forgive you. But don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay!"


End file.
